


Late Night Heat

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Won't Let The Weather (Ruin All This Pleasure) [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: For some reason a heatwave has settled over Barden. It's hot. Too hot. All the damn time. And Beca would complain about the heat, except there's one distinct advantage - Aubrey's pretty much almost naked all the time. It's a vicious trade off, really.





	Late Night Heat

The air was so thick with humidity Beca was pretty sure she could drink it if she tried hard enough. It was sweltering and sticky and fucking miserable.

 

The only solace she had right now was that her girlfriend Aubrey's apartment had an ancient air conditioning unit that meant the thick, muggy Georgia air inside was about fifteen degrees cooler than it was outside. Which was still hot, but marginally better.

 

She wasn't new to Georgia summers but this was heavy and wrong and just... way too much. It wasn’t even technically summer yet, it was unseasonably warm for May. Even Amy, who had suffered through extreme drought and heat conditions simultaneously (if you believed the story), was saying that this was bad. It was almost impossible to think of any upside to the absolute furnace that the summer weather pattern was providing. 

 

Almost.

 

Because it was a million degrees and for some reason it was so humid her hair was basically curling on its own, but there was one teeny upside: the distinct lack of clothing being worn by her girlfriend. 

 

To be technical, she wasn't the only one laying around the place wearing the bare minimum. Beca and Chloe were also wearing clothes that would probably get them a lot of attention had they been wearing them in public. But seeing the tiniest running shorts ever conceived on her girlfriend's tanned legs, and the cropped sports bra that meant all of the glorious skin of her abdomen was Beca's to behold, well, it almost seemed worth it. Because the weather was hot, but her girlfriend was hotter.

 

"Why can't the air conditioning guy come?" Chloe pouted. Aubrey had called to have someone come and put a brand new unit in, but they'd not been able to take the job immediately.

 

"Because the heatwave is affecting the entire city and whilst they appreciate that we need a new air con, so do about a million other buildings in the city, including the Atlantic Health aged care facility and an elementary school four blocks from here,” Aubrey reminded her. “They said Monday at the earliest.”

 

It was only Wednesday and that meant there’d at least be five days more of this before some kind of relief. They were eating icy poles by the ton, drinking anything they could get their hands on as long as it was loaded with ice and definitely not doing any cooking at all.

 

Then, when Chloe had left them to head to her own bedroom at night, the two of them would slip into Aubrey’s room, strip all the bedclothes off her bed and sleep. Beca was starting to get a little edgy though - she’d admit to being seriously ready for sex with Aubrey pretty much all the time. But the heat was almost making it impossible for them to want to touch each other.

 

That particular night they were in Aubrey’s room, big bottles of cool water next to either side of the bed, and Beca was watching as Aubrey read in the dim light cast by her lamp.

 

“That’s a hell of a look you’re sporting there,” Beca said.

 

“What?” Aubrey said.

 

“You’re wearing, like, nothing,” Beca pointed out. “And you know how I feel about your body, right? So you’re laying there almost naked, skin all glistening from the humidity and sweat, hair starting to get that little bit wavy, reading your book. It’s a hot look.” Aubrey closed the book and put it down.

 

“You like the lack of clothes?”

 

“The only way I could like it more would be if there were less clothes,” Beca said pointedly. Aubrey suddenly rolled on top of her and hovered above her for a moment.

 

“Feeling frisky?” she asked.

 

“Like that’s really ever an issue here,” Beca said. “I want you all the damn time, Aubrey, you know that.” Aubrey leaned down and left a hard, messy kiss on her lips.

 

It had been about six months that they’d been together now. And Beca had a point - there was no issues or points of contention regarding their libido. After the first few times were out of the way, there was plenty of sex. Chloe had heard enough to vouch for that some nights, and eventually the redhead had decided she’d just start playing music because she didn’t really care, but she also didn’t need an almost-nightly reminder that she wasn’t getting laid regularly herself.

 

Beca’s hands greedily raked up Aubrey’s sides, appreciating the curves and toned body on display since Aubrey was wearing so little. She felt Aubrey’s arms move as she came to rest completely on top of her, but didn’t pull back from the embrace. She felt the older girl’s hands skimming downward but then changing trajectory and heading upward until they closed over her chest.

 

“It’s like a million degrees,” Aubrey murmured against her lips as she kissed her again. She let her hands squeeze gently as Beca’s moved down to slide inside her shorts.

 

“I know,” Beca said in a low tone in her ear. “But you’re really sexy.” She nipped at her lower lip on the next kiss, something she knew really turned the older girl on.

 

“God I want you,” Aubrey said. “I guess… since we’re already like ridiculously hot and sweaty… I mean - ”

 

“If we’re gonna be hot and sweaty regardless, we should just make it worth our while and get hot and sweaty for fun reasons?” Beca supplied as her hands gently began tugging at Aubrey’s shorts.

 

“Precisely,” she said. Their lips joined again in a searing kiss as clothes were wrestled and fumbled from their bodies. Beca ended up on top and started making her way down Aubrey’s body.

 

She didn’t care that she was already getting sweaty, she just wanted Aubrey now. As she kissed her way along the skin between Aubrey’s breasts, she still didn’t care that it was slightly salty, because Aubrey’s hands were grasping at her ass tightly. Aubrey tugged her back up to kiss her again, and her fingers found Beca’s entrance. It caught her a little by surprise but she wasn’t thrown off course. They wriggled and maneuvered around a little and Beca was relegated to the bottom. She was about to complain but seeing the absolute predatory look in Aubrey’s eyes, she just shut her mouth.

 

Aubrey let a knee slip between Beca’s legs and slowly ground against her thigh so she could feel how wet she already was. It made Beca moan softly and the smaller girl twitched as she tried to get some kind of friction against that knee. Aubrey loved that sound so she repeated the action a few times, a needy pant coming from Beca soon enough.

 

She let her fingers rub her opening gently, sliding easily since she was so wet now. Beca’s body shifted, trying to force some kind of contact with her clit. Aubrey obliged for a moment, circling it gently with a fingertip before sinking two fingers inside her.

 

But she wanted her own pleasure too, and as much as she loved getting Beca off - the sound, the sight, the smell, all of it - she wanted it now. So she shifted their bodies once more so they were better aligned and rocked hard against her mound.

 

Beca bit back a groan, but the look on her face was enough for Aubrey to know this was working for her just as well. She rocked against her body again, felt Beca’s hands come up to grab at her breasts, felt her trying to lazily catch a nipple in her mouth. With the next thrust she felt Beca’s hips shift under her as she bucked upward. Their bodies were slick with all the sweat but neither girl cared in the slightest.

 

Aubrey felt herself coming first, and buried her face in Beca’s neck as her orgasm hit. But knowing Beca was still so close and not quite there, she quickly shimmied her way down her body. She let her mouth enclose Beca’s clit and pushed two fingers inside of her. Beca swore and grabbed at her sweat-dampened hair. It didn’t take long for Beca to come at all, and they lay together panting and hotter than before. Aubrey shifted off of her and used an arm to bring her in. Beca’s fingertips were gently brushing back and forth along her abdomen. It tickled in a pleasant way, and she dropped a kiss on her forehead.

 

“I kind of feel like we need a shower after that,” Beca said. “I don’t think I’ve ever sweated like that before. Which is gross, I guess? But that also wasn’t gross at all.”

 

“Definitely the sweatiest sex I’ve ever had,” Aubrey agreed. “It was damn good though. But yeah, maybe a quick rinse off so we can at least try and get some sleep.”

 

“Think Chloe will mind if we get up and use the shower this time of night?” Beca asked as they got up and tugged their clothes back on in case they stumbled into the redhead in the hall.

 

“Nah, she won’t,” Aubrey said. “She’s lived with me for long enough that when I’m on a study bender and my body clock is out of whack she doesn’t say anything, she once found me making coffee and cereal at two thirty.”

 

They headed down the hall and into the bathroom and turned the shower on cold, quickly taking turns rinsing their heated, sticky bodies off. Beca decided that she wanted to be the one to wash Aubrey, or more just run her hands all over that body again. They ended up making out under the cold spray for a while before they realised they’d been in the shower kind of a long time.

 

Getting out and drying off, they went back into the bedroom, each drinking a decent amount of the now-warmish water that had been beside their beds. It was still ludicrously hot considering it was the middle of the night.

 

“I fucking hate how sticky it is,” Beca said. “If it was just hot, I’d be able to deal. But the humidity, I’ve never seen it like this before.”

 

“Me either and I’m kind of accustomed to the heat, but this is worse than Jacksonville,” Aubrey said. “Speaking of which…”

 

“The heat?”

 

“Jacksonville,” Aubrey said. “I was going to go back to North Carolina for a couple of weeks after classes let out and I thought, well… maybe you’d want to come with me?”

 

“Come home with you?”

 

“I’d go home for a week,” Aubrey said. “See my folks. But I’d also go out to Wilmington for two weeks. Stay at the holiday house. Chloe normally comes with but she’s staying here, she said something about her and Stacie taking a road trip. Did you have anything planned for summer break?”

 

“No,” Beca said. “I mean, I was just going to stay at Dad’s. But yeah, for sure I want to come with you.”

 

“You realise that means meeting my folks though?” Aubrey said. “They know about you.”

 

“Of course, dude,” Beca said. “I love you, Aubrey, so heck yeah I want to spend every second with you that I can.” Aubrey’s jaw dropped.

 

“Wait - did you just say you love me?” she asked. Beca realised that she had, in fact, said that.

 

“Huh, I guess I did,” Beca said. “The fact that it kinda just slipped out means it’s true, I’d figure. So yeah, I do love you. And I want to - ” Aubrey was suddenly on top of her again, kissing her fiercely.

 

“I’m not complaining,” Beca said, “I swear. But didn’t we just shower because we were so gross from the last time we did this?”

 

“I love you too, Beca,” Aubrey said, ignoring her girlfriend’s sassiness. “I love you.” Beca just grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, a soft and gentle one, before Aubrey slid back off and Beca slung her arm back over her shoulder.

 

“Is it going to be this hot in Jacksonville and Wilmington?” Beca asked.

 

“Yes, but there are benefits,” Aubrey said. “Both houses have a much better air conditioning unit than this. And the Wilmington house is very secluded, you can’t see a neighbor from the back of the property at all.”

 

“How’s that a benefit?”

 

“Because there’s a pool out there and I think I could be very easily persuaded to partake in some night time skinny dipping with my girlfriend,” Aubrey said.

 

“Hell yeah,” Beca said. They stopped talking, and despite the heat, they soon dozed off.


End file.
